Talk:Borg history
I have to ask; is all of this work on the Borg and the Borg collective a result of it being recently nominated for "community article" status? If so, then, Bravo! I hope everybody is as enthusiastic when the community article is "Wesley Crusher". (-; --Turtletrekker 01:19, 25 April 2006 (UTC) : I think it is a result of the community article. I just added the early history information I had spare. I have also added some info from Star Trek: Armada. --Bok2384 09:06, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Image? Isn't that image specifically the emblem of Lore's de-collectivised Borg from "Descent", rather than the emblem of Borg in general? I don't think we ever see it again. Vashti 22:05, 7 May 2006 (UTC) :It's the only symbol we have for them, so it's pretty commonly used. On the other hand, this version has been spiffied up by a non-liscensed source, so I'm adding it to the approval list. --Chops 23:45, 7 May 2006 (UTC) ::Mmm, but the Borg really don't go in for symbols and stuff - which is why there isn't a more general one for them. Maybe it could be replaced by a still of a cube? That's pretty iconic and the closest thing I'd say the Borg have to a "real" symbol. Vashti 05:31, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ::Makes some sense. [[wikipedia:Wikipedia:Be Bold|Be Bold.]] --Chops 05:51, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :::But it is used by the collective at large in some computer games, if you look closely some borg ships in Armada 2 even have it on thier hulls, and its used as the Collectives logo in the Star Trek: Starcharts. But I also agree the cube is iconically Borg, I say have both, the page is long enough to take them comfortabley (8of5 07:52, 8 May 2006 (UTC)) ::::Okay, having tried and failed to get a good capture from my DVDs, I've borrowed an image of a cube from Wikipedia. Is this okay? Do I need to get the image approved anywhere? Vashti 09:05, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Headers for blank sections As this article is now the featured artice on the main page, I removed the headers for non-existent sections "The War with Species 8472 (2373-2374)", "Unimatrix Zero and the Resistance", and "The Second Invasion (2377)". When whoever put them there is ready to write up those sections, he can put them back. Like I said, I only did this because it's the Featureed article Hive Mind I'm not exactly a Borg expert, but I do know that there should be some mention of the "Hive Mind"--Emperorkalan 15:40, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :Indeed, the article could do with a philosophy/culture section laying out the hive mind, their desire to achieve perfection and help other species do likewise, their reverence of the Omega molecule, etc. -- 8of5 16:42, 15 May 2006 (UTC) The Return Would there be a problem including data from Shatner's The Return, such as the Borg homeworld becoming the "machine planet" encountered by V'Ger? Or is all that considered "Shatnerverse-only?" --TimPendragon 21:25, 2 October 2006 (UTC :Not a problem, just stick a note in at the end of the paragraph stating the events you describe occur in the Shatnerverse so may vary from other continualities. -- 21:39, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Legacy Just to check, Legacy's version of the Borg's creation is presented as a theory within the game? If the story states that is how the Borg were created as fact then it should be in another continuity rather than theory. --8of5 11:39, 18 May 2007 (UTC) *The video shows T'Uerell engaging in a mind meld where she says that the history of the Borg is revealed to her and it was well hidden. So its a fact from her point of view. But I think there is a problem with this as The Return had Kirk, Spock and Picard say that the Borg were responsible for V'Gers alteration after a joint mind meld. Thats the only reason I think I am a bit hesitant about putting it as another continuity. -- Darth Batrus 12:51, 18 May (UTC) ::Well even if it works with The Return it doesn't with the other creation stories already listed so is another continuity to those. --8of5 11:55, 18 May 2007 (UTC) To much detail? I know a good article is meant to be long and detailed, but has this page reached the point where it is too much so? Some the sections of this articles go into huge and very specific details that might be better served being explained on related articles. Thoughts? Any opposition to a major slimming down? --8of5 12:41, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :I think its fine as is, although certain sections on the Borg Cooperative etc. should be moved to the relevant articles, with just a brief note on here, as it isn't the Collective history per say. --Dr. John Smith 12:55, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::Really? The Endgame section in particular is crazy detailed, laying out every detail from the episode, that kind of detailed information should be in the episode summary, and/or the articles for the Sphere involved, the transwarp hub, the Borg queen, etc. There's no need, and I think it's a bad thing, as it makes the article off-puttingly long and rambling, to have every exacting detail on this one page. --8of5 13:08, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :::It may need cutting down a little in places (such as the Endgame bit, and maybe the Armada portions), but some detail is good, rather than "In 2377, some stuff happened". --Dr. John Smith 13:14, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh I agree with that, I wouldn't want to cut it down to single sentences per event. --8of5 16:02, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Update For anyone who wants to add it, the Destiny series books reveal the Borg to have been a creation of one derranged Caeliar. As of 2381, the Borg no longer exist. – AT2Howell 00:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :I've read all the books, but I'm working my way through adding data from the individual books before I tackle something like this. Incidentally, should it still be "featured" since it's now "out of date" given what's happened in the trilogy? --Captain Savar 21:17, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Stardate of the 2380 Borg Invasion What is the stardate of the 2380 Borg Invasion?.-- 00:24, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :is any one going to tell me the stardate of the 2380 Borg Invasion?.--Typhuss 17:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :The Borg invasion commenced with the simultaneous exterminations of Barolia and Acamar on Stardate 58011, which corresponds to approximately 5 January 2381. -- Sci 20:38 16 MARCH 2009 UTC :It ended on February 15th, according to A Singular Destiny. Jb2005 20:53, 16 March 2009 (UTC) What is the stardate on February 15th,2380.--Typhuss 23:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's difficult to say --sometimes stardates move at different speeds, so there's no foolproof way to predict what stardate it would be. Generally, the TNG stardate system is believed to have had dates so early in the calendar year have dates ending with around 100.0, but then again, sometimes they haven't. -- Captain MKB 01:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Over a Torrent Sea indicates that President Bacco's speech announcing an end to the Borg threat was delivered on Stardate 58126.3. Author Christopher L. Bennet once posted on the TrekBBS that he and the other authors use this site to calculate stardates. Using that calculator for Stardate 58126.3 yields a conventional date of "February 16, 2381, Time: 02:23:16," which matches with the date of 16 February also given in Torrent. If we use the calculator for 15 February 2381, that yields a stardate value of 58123. So I would tend to infer that the Borg Invasion of 2381 began on 5 January 2381/Stardate 58011 and ended on 15 February 2381/Stardate 58123. The entire war, and its death toll of at least 63,000,000,000, took 41 days. ::Bear in mind that the invasion we're talking about is the one featured in Star Trek: Destiny, which took place in 238'1'. If you're looking for the Borg story from 2380, you're thinking of the Borg supercube crisis depicted in TNG: Resistance by J.M. Dillard and TNG: Before Dishonor by Peter David. I don't have a copy of Resistance, but I can tell you that the supercube crisis from Before Dishonor is established to have taken place in June 2380 in Greater Than the Sum. No stardates for the supercube crisis were given . -- Sci 06:52 17 MARCH 2009 UTC :::Also, BTW, that same stardate calculator, if we arbitrarily choose the date of 15 June 2380, yields Stardate 57453. So presumably the supercube crisis would have occurred around-abouts Stardate 5745x or 574xx, depending on how far into June it was and over how many days the crisis unfolded. -- Sci 09:00 17 MARCH 2009 UTC ::Just keep in mind that the dates from the novels are the ones considered definitive on this site -- we shouldn't be using the converter to generate dates for use in articles on Memory Beta. If the book itself gave an Earth date, we'll use the unconverted Earth date, and if the book uses a stardate, we'll use the stardate. If we start converting them, we'll find that some authors don't use them and it might create conflicts. -- Captain MKB 12:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't use the stardate converter on MB, either, I was just endeavoring to give as much info as possible. -- Sci 21:36 17 MARCH 2009 UTC Needs more Destiny seeing as the trilogy has been completed, complete with the end of the borg, i feel that the page should be editted (however i haven't actually registered and i havent finished the trilogy yet). 06:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Parts dont match This articel mixing the "Shattnerverse", "Activisionverse", the Bookverse, Legacy and even Crossovers with Doctor Who. (no X-men?) This dont Match and contradicts each other. 01:04, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :They do contradict each other. That is noted at the end of the first section. ::To explain these contradictory accounts of Borg activity, and multiple known accounts of the creation of the Borg, some have speculated that the Borg are not merely a single evolution but, like the recurring humanoid form in the galaxy, something that has developed time and again in the galaxy. :There is nothing that we, as editors here, can do about it, as various novels, comics, and games have presented differing versions of their history. -- sulfur (talk) 12:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC)